


Scaredy-Mat

by PigeonDreams



Series: NatePat Ficlets [2]
Category: Natepat - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Puns, Fluff, Haunted House, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonDreams/pseuds/PigeonDreams
Summary: Matt and Nate go to one of those "haunted houses".





	Scaredy-Mat

A ghost popped out from behind the corner. Well, it wasn't really a ghost, but it was supposed to look like one. Emphasis on _supposed to._

Still, it shocked Nate enough that he jumped back into Matt's arms with a yelp.

"It's fine, nothing's going to hurt you while I'm here," Matt cooed.

"I thought you were supposed to be the scared one," Nate said.

"Hey, just because I'm the less muscular, more effeminate man in this relationship doesn't mean that I'm necessarily the more scared one--Oh shit! Dammit! Dammit!"

Matt was interrupted by a loud banshee wailing. Instinctively, he clung to his boyfriend, grabbing the shoulders of Nate's shirt.

Nate giggled, "Aw, you're a little scaredy-Mat."

"N-not funny," Matt squeaked out, pointing to their left.

Nate turned around to see the silhouette of a woman with stringy hair looking at them in the doorway. He screamed, and curled into Matt. "I guess neither of us is the tough one."

The banshee moaned again. She began to amble towards them. The two men huddled closer to the wall.

"Well, I guess this is it. This is how we die. It was nice knowing you. I love you, Nathan."

"Baby, you _do_ know this is a fake haunted house, right?"

"Are you sure? Because that looks more real than anything else here."

"I'm sure." Nate was not sure. Adrenalin coursed through his veins. She kept approaching.

"Okay, on the count of three, we're both going to run down this hallway," Nate pointed to his right, towards to exit.

Matt nodded.

"Okay... one, two, three, go!"

On cue, they both ran down the hall, holding hands and screaming the whole way.

Once outside, they gave out sighs of relief.

"Holy shit, that banshee was terrifying," Matt panted.

The unenthusiastic teenage girl working there frowned. "There weren't any banshees in there. Just ghosts and zombies."

Matt and Nate gave each other a wide-eyed look.


End file.
